The Pokemon Blueberry
by Ventus Silver
Summary: What has come of this world is never for certain, for a Pokemon it does sure become violent with power, even that scares a legendary. Rated T for Inflation and Some language. I don't own Pokemon or references to Blueberry Inflation.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon Blueberry

He was a curious fellow, but at the same time he was very strong and determined, it's been a very long time since a crisis has erupted, and this Lugia has been satisfied ever since. Taking a stroll through the dense forest, he was calmed and more pure than he ever been in his whole life as a guardian, taking in his surroundings, and caressing though daydreaming, only having half a sense of the living beings around him. He then finally looked up in the sky to find the sun close to the water, signaling the sun to beginning setting, and then snapping out of his lively dreaming.

"Oh darn, I have to get back to the cave." He thought to himself with a yawn. "It's close to dinner time too, better get there early before those damn sharkpedos get there first" Feeling lazy at the moment, he continued walking instead of flying like he would normally do, not paying attention to the rustles in the bushes, he carelessly carried on with his stroll and daydreaming. He starts to hear the rustling of the bushes more clearly and puts himself in his defense position. "WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" He clamored, attempting to scare the unknown figure.

Just then, the unknown figure, at lightning speed, pursued the temporarily bewildered Lugia and dodged and weaved out of the legendry's sight, shocked and confused, he prepped himself to flee and fly away. Flapping his wings like mad, he made himself off the ground, but then the figure grasped his foot and jabbed an unknown vial into his thigh. He yelped due to the pain and the liquids soon spread through his limbs. He fell to the ground with his body slowly becoming numb, but before losing conscious, he heard the strangers voice which was inscribed to be a Pikachu, but had a darker pitch and a different aura: "Oh dear, you seem helpless, but don't worry, it won't take long I promise it won't hurt." It was up to the Lugia to decide whether that phrase would be true to his word…and passed out.

Still wondering what that 'Dark' Pikachu was going to do to him, and that considering that his level was way higher than the stranger, he didn't worry too much but was still paranoid. He soon started to wake up…only to be found strapped to a metal, tilted table with his arms and legs bonded by the metal cuffs attached to it; he could not understand, why wasn't he able to break free of his torture position, he could easily break the hold, did something make his muscles feel weak or amputated? He struggled to break free of his prison when he soon heard the intercom turn on. "Ah, your awake, for a legendary you sure slept like a log" (He blushed due to his lazy personality) "But anyhow, you gave me just enough time to set up our little interesting…experiment"

He gulped due to the word 'experiment', what was he going to do to the poor guardian? That was the million Zenny question, and he would hope to find the answer to that soon. "Oh, and don't worry about fleeing, I had enough of the drug to make you weak, and besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity…oh wait, you live forever…I guess that will change"

_He's going to kill me? _He wondered, now he really got unsettled. Still looking around the white room that he is held captive, he started to wonder why he had this…sense…of déjà vu. Then he remembered, he remembered that this was an abandoned Team Rocket Base, a base that he, and he alone, put out of commission, but if he was brought to this particular place, then…

Now he really started to get nervous, 'This is bad' he kept thinking to himself, still struggling against the bindings, thinking endlessly of his infinite torture and pain, he thought about it so much that he almost broke into tears. He almost hated himself for his own muscles to wear out so fast and making him more helpless, all he could was to wait for the inevitable demise that awaited him and more.

As he was remaining helpless, he soon heard mechanical whirring and beeping, taking its time with whatever it was preparing. He also remembered the fact it was nearly 46 years ago that this facility was last active, that explains the clanking and such he thought to himself. "Excuse the wait, it's been a long time since I had my last test subject, and the mess that went along with it" The Pikachu had noticed. 'Mess?' the Lugia had remembered the words, he looked around him now seeing purple decay along the walls, as if they were splattered along the white sides. Was that…blood?

Just then more and loud whirring continued and this time there was an opening in the ceiling, as it was taking a dramatically long time to fully open. A machine finally showed out of the dark, holding a type of strange liquid, but this made the Lugia more curious, this liquid would be his demise? And why would the Pikachu do this to him, for what purpose? The machine started to descend from the ceiling and close in on the Lugia's body, he started to shift uneasily in his position as it drew closer and he moved his head to the right to put some distance between him and the contraption, and it stopped right in front of his eye as a thin needle had been drawn.

The machine started to circle around his strapped-down body, most likely determining where the needle was going to inject. The Lugia started to mentally sweat as it hesitated for a long time, then he heard the Pikachu yet again: "I'm not seeing why you should worry over a tiny little thing, it shouldn't hurt at all, just a tiny needle, and you won't feel a thing." Just then the machine stopped right over his chest, as the needle was still drawn, it started to lower and then insert into his chest. Needles should be painless the Lugia thought, but the pain that was included made him think otherwise, he attempted to not squirm around on the table so the pain couldn't be worse, his bloodshot eyes showing the deepening agony displayed that could crush anyone's heart mentally.

After the needle had subsided from his chest and the pain seceded, he felt even more helpless and having realization hitting him in the face. Why couldn't he overcome this, why did this weakling take advantage of him so fast? This was unfair, but then again, that was life was it not? How did others put it, 'life is always unfair'? Well that moment must be happening to him right now, and irony was going to slap him back in the face.

While he felt helpless, he soon started to hear his insides gurgle, as if he was too hungry, unknowing in his vision, his nose started to turn purple and then spread all over the rest of his face. The dark Pikachu took note of this and then started to grin wildly and insane like as if he was some sort of sadist. "OH, it's finally beginning, what a wonderful moment this would be, let's see how long you can last the blueberry injection" he said with pride and glee. Not knowing what the Pikachu meant, he still was not aware of the purple shade spreading all across his head and neck area, his insides still growling with rage.

The purple color started to spread all over his chest area, and that was when the Lugia started to take notice, what is this going to do to me, what is this blueberry injection that he spoke of? Endless questions flooded his mind as the colors nearing the full envelopment and his systems still raging and tormenting inside him. Then he put "blueberry" into consideration, he had never heard of such berry, but when it came to berry's, there were always round…and purple. He gulped at the sight of his body becoming a berry, that can't be good he thought. And that's when he heard the juice inside his stomach.

He could just imagine the Pikachu's grin as he watches this…transformation happen as if he enjoys pain, what a sick bastard he is the Lugia thought. But going back into attention of his stomach, the juice and the growling inside him was more hearable, but then his belly had tightened feeling more compact and started to expand right in front of his eyes. He squirmed around in his strapped prison, his belly growing outwards did not feel pleasant and started hurting his insides giving him aches all around, the pace of the expansion was rather slow as well, why go through this slow if it's so agonizing he thought.

The Pikachu rather seemed pleased with the current progress, he could not lose this subject, he just couldn't die like this and just make him suffer with the bloating, so far so good he put into consideration. The Lugia however was not enjoying his experience, still expanding as half of his vision was blocked by his flabby, purple, expanded belly; he worried of the straps that still banded to the table would soon break due to pressure of the expansion. Just as he had the thought in his head, the table snapped, along with the bindings with it; if it wasn't for the bloating he could move freely, but still had restricted movements, but some of the pain had passed and part of his vision wasn't that masked anymore, now he could see his body more and the fate it was reaching.

His belly still continued to grow, and his legs couldn't move anymore of the weight added in his body, as if he was completely fat; his arms started to push upwards from the pressure, adding more restriction of his movements, he didn't like where this was going, he would think that he would burst, but the liquid made his skin more elastic and spreadable, no popping he guessed. The crotch of his body soon touched the floor beneath him and pushed his body up more off the ground; it made him less unbalanced and he didn't want to be on his back during this encounter, felt more uncomforting for him.

As the insides still had the tendency to make him grow, he started to have his arms sink into his body, but when those sank so did his legs, but finally his tail started to sink. It felt as if his body started to round itself, making more of a ball than a flabby Pokémon, his nightmares came true: He did turn into a blueberry, and he did not like it one bit. The Lugia started to cry at his pain, feeling blueberry drops of tears trickle down his swelled cheeks, but then even that tasted like a berry, making him feel more humiliated.

As if he could not take any more pressure, the swelling finally stopped and he could not expand any longer, he had a momentary sigh of relief, but still wondered how to get out of this mess; he felt like he would be stuck as a curved ball for…who ever even knows. It made him feel ashamed for what he stood for, a legendary defeated by a weakling and his…tormented experiments. He soon heard the accursed Pokémon yet again once more but this time he went into the room with the lugia, showing himself, but still covering his face; he was getting sick of that voice, but guess he wasn't at the right position to do so.

"MARVOLOUS, So big, so plump and so damn juicy, I wonder if you can even go further, but I'm afraid that our alone time has diminished, so I'm very sorry if you wanted more, but I got to be on the fly, you know…rid of those small-time cops; it's been really fun, and thanks you for being the first successful Pokémon Blueberry" And then he heard the doors clamp back into place.

Funny, he didn't volunteer.


	2. The Apprentice

The female Renamon became another curious person of interest when it came of her personality; she was obsessed with [what people call their doom] a term called inflation, she didn't know and she didn't want to know, but she loved it every step of the way. She too had a passion to torture others with the things she loved, to make them explode or to tease them with her small weight.

She also managed to do what most people couldn't: To change her weight and size, she could change the size of her breasts, her legs, her arms and most importantly her belly. She created the first dose to change body properties with a liquid vial of what she likes to call the 'Infladote', after taking morphine vials from other strangers and genetically alliterating the structure of the liquids, she was able to perfect an even better drug to inflate at will.

As it seemed when she unwilling traveled to an unknown dimension, little did she know of the fact that she would get the most unexpected welcome.

"This is strange, where am I?" Alice tried to ponder; she awakened from the change of her surroundings. Looking around her seeing the long trees and extensive bushes all around her, taking a guess of the location she looked like she was in a forest. She walked over to one of the trees and felt the wood, after reading book for her science studies and never seeing a tree in real life, it felt so real. But she shook her head at the fact; this was the wrong place and she needed to get back home, but sighed at the fact she never knew how.

She heard a noise in the bushes quickly rustled in the distance, she had no means of protecting herself and she could not find anything, not even a twig off the trees to help her. But soon, she saw a figure come out of the bushes and walked out slowly.

"Do not worry friend, I wish to not harm you" The unknown creature spoke. The Renamon still defensive called out to him still: "How should I know to trust you?" He chuckled to her response "You don't need to, but know that I am am telling you the truth, always and forever." Finding this skeptical but thinking of the thought, she decided to play along. "Alright, I trust you"

"Why must a beauty like yourself be all alone by yourself" The figure spoke, the Renamon jerked her head to the comment and wanted to backtalk, but kept her mouth shut, not knowing of the wares that he may have. "I'm not sure how I got here" She wanted to explain that this was not her dimension, for now she needed to keep a low profile. "But care to explain where I am…" She shivered. "And why it must be so cold?"

"I'm sure you don't need to know more than the fact is that you're in a forest, and frankly it sounds like you're lost-" He explained calmly, until Alice abruptly explained: "I'm not lost."

"Oh dear, for someone like you, you would seem out of the blue" He circled the digimon with care. "And frankly, I have never seen a Pokémon like yourself, such a kind like you doesn't exist" She started to mentally sweat and he took too much notice of her. "Alright, if you want the truth, I didn't come from this world. I came from another dimension, are you satisfied now big boy?" Still examining her, picking up her paw, he questioned smoothly, "If you're not a Pokémon, then what are you exactly?" Alice yanked her hand back "A Renamon, or to generalize; a Digimon."

His curiosity grew deeper; the fur did not feel like itself, as if it was another material, like…rubber. "So, I was wondering if you test something for me, I'm sure your body can handle it." She took a quick glance at the 'Pokémon' before her, "What kind of test? Usually I do the testing so I can be skeptical."

"You too eh, then I guess you will have nothing to worry about." He then took out a syringe with a thin like needle and liquid black as night. "If you don't mind this is what i have wanted to test with, at first it was a kind of…chewy…substance, now I have genetically altered the vial with the powers to…oh I'll let it be a surprise, I don't want to wait." He expressed eager to sink the needle into her arm.

"And what if this doesn't work? What's your back-up plan?" She told him, slightly worried of the given situation. "Like I said…" He then closed in swiftly and quick and jammed the needle into her shoulder. Alice soon stumbled to the ground, traumatized and stunned "…I'm sure your body can handle it, love."

Still struggling to stand, she attempted to wrap her hand around the needle and yanked it out, keeping in the pain as she could barely walk with her legs too weak to even twitch or move. Her vision became blurry, unable to see clearly with everything out of reality. Soon her vision cleared up, but she didn't see the purple shade spreading throughout onto her face.

The figure soon started to chuckle, making the Renamon snap her head at him in disgust, but then her face soon turned to horror as she saw her arms and paws turn a dark lavender, she staggered back becoming more worried by the second.

_He didn't inject me with the..._ Her train of thought was interrupted with her inside growling, she gasped as she knew exactly how this would end up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT VIAL?! ANSWER ME!" He even chuckled louder, and then turned into maniacal laughter, a laugh so menacing it would have physically pierced the digimon's ear.

"I don't have to answer you, in fact, you didn't even have to participate at all, but instead you volunteered anyway. But I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, I have devised a solution that I once took from you, but I guess it will come to you soon before you explode."

No…she remembered, few years ago she remembered one of her many vials that she had hatched into reality, but then was stolen from her in a quick notice. She did not remember who the culprit was until now, the bastard that took part of HER research, and now, he was going to turn it against her.

She soon felt her belly tighten and heard the gurgling once more before she started to expand slowly, she started to panic, pushing down on her bloated self even though she knew that wouldn't work well enough, she looked around her body as it still grows out.

The small creature circle around her, taking mental notes of the progress, if she wasn't in a non-moving state she would have knocked him out, but she felt powerless to do anything while her transformation continued onward and slowly.

The crotch of her body soon touched the ground and lifted her feet off the ground, she squirmed around trying to keep her balance so she wouldn't be on her back, as if he knew how to read minds, he tipped the Renamon over and she laid down, belly up.

She felt her own flesh making her limbs sink into her body as the growing still carried on, feeling her skin start to thin out, she felt like she could not last any longer, she would be the same result as her subjects: Popped, with all the guts spread all over the walls of their cells. She gulped and started to sweat, as the pressure started to max itself out and stopped growing. She didn't know what it was like to explode, but at the same time she ashamed to soon experience that feeling.

"Wonderful, the progression seemed stable enough, I wish you could have gone a bit bigger, but beggars can't be choosers I guess" She started to feel around her flabby arms as she felt relaxed that death would be somewhat quick, no, it was going to be bad, she knew it.

She soon heard some more gurgling in her belly, this was it, she could not handle no more and it feels like she was going to pop anytime soon. "Oh dear, I guess it doesn't work on all subjects, I thought that plumped Lugia sample was enough. Oh well, I guess I'll have to work on it some more, it was nice to finally meet my inspiration, but I guess I have no more use for you." He started to walk away, anticipating the huge explosion that would soon erupt.

The bloated belly soon started to grow once more, inch by inch, she felt like resisting but she knew it wasn't possible to break out of this, she was doomed and she wished she never made those inflation samples in the first place. But then, the thought came back her, realization slapping her in the face. She could stop this, she was going to survive, but she never tested reverse inflation, but then again why did she return normal after all?

She started to close her eyes, only having seconds before her body reached the limit, and focused attempting to reverse the growing, all her energy she would have to harness would be tremendous. But then the growing soon stopped, and then she grinned. _Oh, you're in big trouble now, young mister._

He still continued his walk, but stopped occasionally, wondering why the explosion did not occur; he grunted and kept walking, he was too far away from the sound anyway, still, no way she could survive. But still worried not happening to be in a big rush, he started to walk back to the site so he could see if his predictions were right.

Soon after noticing why he could not see the big blueberry in front of him, but…the Renamon returned to normal. _How could this be?!_ He thought. He then noticed that his 'subject' was now sleeping. Still thinking to himself as he walked up to the still purple _Digimon Whatever she did, probably knocked her out like a-_

Before he could react, the Renamon quickly knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Alice then stood back onto her feet, balancing herself out. "You think you can kill me, it takes more than that to finish me off!" she expanded her hand to make it supersized and scoped up the creature so she could squeeze him. "Don't think I could let you walk away so easily like that, you'll pay for what you have probably killed as well" She started to choke the creature before he could shout out.

"W-WAIT! STOP!" Having a little mercy she decided to let him speak. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Still maintaining a grip on the Pokémon, he decided to choke out what he would say. "Work with me, please. I need someone like you." Feeling disgusted of the request but felt he would be no longer a threat, she let go, letting him fall to the ground. "And why should I help you, after all, you did try and kill me."

"But you didn't, that's why I want you to join me." He took Alice's paw and held it close. "You can be my asset for my further experiments, together, no one can hurt us, the both of us. I won't do any harm towards you, and you can continue your research as well. Just think about it."

"My, what a proposition you had displayed, anything else you want to propose, a ring perhaps?" The Pokémon chuckled at her quick pun. "Just leave everything else to me, alright?" She nodded and they both then walked together, only having the creature stopping once more. "Before we actually start, I didn't get your name."

"Alice." She quickly replied. "Alice the Renamon. And you, boss?" He then faced her and took a short bow.

"Rocketchu the Dark Pikachu, now hurry along." He threw a quick, wicked grin. "We have two more subjects to test, better get to it."

To be continued….


End file.
